bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Krano (Dragon Ball Zenoverse)
Summary Krano was born in the demon realm thousands years ago and his mother Towa wanted Krano to be the destroyer of the Universe so he became a space pirate and started demolishing planets and galaxies for the last thousands of years. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-B | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-C Name: Krano Origin: Dragon Ball Zenoverse Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Majin and Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Spaceflight, Telekinesis, Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing in power as well), Body Control (Due to his body's elasticity and amorphous nature, Krano can control it as he pleases), (Krano can copy techniques after seeing them once, copying Kreed's Kamehameha and Kibito Kai's Kai Kai), Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation (Can exhale with enough force to cause severe, powerful winds), Healing, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High; Krano can regenerate from being reduced to vapor), Heightened Awareness, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Type 1; His birth and magic were messing with and reversing the laws of reality governing the Other World and the Universe, leading to the dead rising from their graves and other supernatural and physical phenomena outside of the norm), Sealing (Sealed King Yemma and the Check-In Station away on his magical barrier), Power Nullification (Passively stripped King Yemma off of his powers to judge and manipulate the souls venturing into the Other World), and Absorption (His magical crystals and barriers passively absorb the energy of an attack), Transformation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Soul Manipulation (He is the amalgamation of the countless evil souls collected in the Soul Cleansing Machine), Reality Warping and Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Reconstructed a stone spike into a growing in length spear-like object), Spatial Manipulation (Can slice through space with his Dimension Sword, cutting right through foes as well as any objects, even those capable of absorbing and dispersing energy such as the magic crystals created by himself) Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (In His Base and Kid Form) | Multi Galaxy Level (In his Demonic Form) | Universal Level (In his Dragon Slayer Form and on par with Kreed) | Universal Level (Much Stronger than before after training in the Hyber Bolic Time Chamber) | Universal Level | Universal Level+ (Defeated a Full Power Mira) | Universal Level+ (Defeated Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Kreed and they both are as Strong as Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Limit Breaker Jiren) | Low Multiversal Level (Fought the new God of destruction) | Low Multiversal Level (Stronger than Babi Vegeta who destroyed multiple timelines stated by Kefla) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku and Pikkon, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Punches Mira 3,000 times in a second) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Full Power Mira) | Massively FTL+ (As Fast as Ultra Instinct Goku stated by Whis) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can Travel in Space faster than Whis Can) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galaxy Level | Multi Galaxy Level | Universal | Universal | Universal | Universal+ | Universal+ (Whis stated Krano punches little bit harder than Jiren) | Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal Level Durability: Galaxy Level | Multi Galaxy Level | Universal Level | Universal Level | Universal Level | Universal Level+ | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal Level Range: Tens of meters. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. | Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with reality warping. Stamina: Extremely high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Standard Equipment: As Super Krano, he has the Dimension Sword. Intelligence: Stated by Whis, Krano is near 12th Intellect Level